Ian's Infernape
Infernape is a Pokémon owned by Ian, and previously owned by Paul. It was the fifth Pokémon that Ian obtained in Sinnoh, and his thirty fourth overall. It was Paul's second revealed Pokémon, though it was the third Pokémon he was revealed to own. Pokémon Tales: Dawn/Wyatt With Paul In Flames of Bewilderment, Chimchar was chased by a horde of Zangoose through a forest, which ended with it being cornered at a cliffside. Chimchar was so scared that it activated its Blaze ability, defeating all the Zangoose and driving them off. Paul was watching from the trees, and offers Chimchar a spot on his team. It accepted. Later, Chimchar was used to help Paul catch a Stantler. It was used to battle Wyatt's Meowth, it struggling to keep up with Meowth's speed. When a wild Ursaring was charging towards them, Chimchar defeated it so Paul could catch it. It then quickly defeated Meowth following that. Paul was not pleased on how long that battle took. In Vs. Starly, Paul chooses Chimchar to defrost his newly caught Starly. It was then used to battle against Ian's Cubone. Cubone was able to overpower all of Chimchar's attacks and Chimchar was defeated. Paul was not happy wit this defeat. In Vs. Mothim, Chimchar was used to battle a wild Fearow. Chimchar won easily and Paul caught the Fearow. Chimchar then bumped into Conway's Munchlax, it losing its berries. Chimchar's stomach growls as it stares down a Rawst Berry. Munchlax eventually offers Chimchar the berry, but Paul berates Chimchar for accepting charity. Chimchar doesn't take it. In Vs. Cranidos, Chimchar is chosen to battle against Roark's Bonsly. Bonsly uses Copycat to copy Chimchar's Brick Break, and overpowers it easily. Chimchar activates Blaze, managing to burn and defeat Bonsly. Chimchar is quickly defeated by Probopass shortly afterwards. In Vs. Garchomp, Chimchar was chosen to battle Cynthia's Garchomp. It showed off a new Fire Spin and then defeated in a single blow. In Vs. Rhydon and Magmar, Chimchar teamed up with Ian's Piplup in a battle against Dozu's Rhydon and Kori's Magmar. Chimchar charged at Rhydon despite Piplup taking it on. It was going to face Surf head on before Piplup blocked it. It took Magmar's Lava Plume to attack Rhydon, which Piplup defeated. Chimchar then defeated Magmar. In Vs. Seviper and Zangoose, Chimchar engages in a fierce training session with Paul's other Pokémon, onto the point of collapsing. Ian defends it and takes it to the Pokémon Center. It teams up with Ian's Riolu to battle Crimson's Seviper and Azure's Zangoose. Chimchar's injuries plus its fear to Zangoose causes it to be immobile for most of the battle, disheartening Paul. When Riolu defended it, Chimchar fought back though Paul didn't respond. Ian commanded it to defeat Seviper, while Riolu went and finished Zangoose off. With Ian In Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle, Paul released Chimchar. As Chimchar was walking away, Ian approached it, offering it a spot on his team. It accepted, and received a Rawst Berry from Munchlax. Chimchar watched the next round of battles then fought alongside Paul's Swinub against Dawn's Ponyta and Silver's Smeargle. Ponyta absorbed its fire attacks while Smeargle out maneuvered it. Swinub evolved into Piloswine, and the two eventually won the battle and the tag team tournament. In Vs. Zangoose, the episode takes place from Chimchar's point of view. It shows it getting used to the laid back pace of Ian's group, comparing it to Paul's fast pace training regiment. It quickly befriends Ian's Piplup, and has a practice battle against Dawn's Buneary. Dawn and Buneary prove to be strong, and Ian calls an end to the battle. Chimchar is ashamed of losing, but happy when Ian consulted it. It cried at that. Later, Chimchar and Riolu fought against Crimson's Seviper and Azure's Zangoose again, as they were trying to steal the other Pokémon. Chimchar is paralyzed by fear again, and is sent flying. Ian catches it in his arms and convinces it that it is up to it to save everyone. After this, Chimchar engages both Pokémon and defeats Zangoose. In Vs. Bibarel, Chimchar was used in a battle against Reggie's Drapion. Drapion takes an early advantage by dodging Chimchar's attack then utilizing a Toxic/Venoshock combo. Chimchar is able to dodge attacks just as well, then defeats Drapion. In Vs. Luxio, Chimchar helped Riolu train her Focus Blast attack. The group runs into Paul, Chimchar being scared of him. Ian chose Chimchar as his second choice against Paul, battling his Luxio. Luxio scared Chimchar even more with his Intimidate ability and Scary Face attack, then was pulverized into the stream with Electric attacks. This caused Chimchar to activate Blaze in a blind rage, gaining exponential power but losing control. It easily defeated Luxio, then attacked Paul. Piplup stalls it enough for Paul to run, as Ian intercepts Chimchar with a hug. This burns Ian's jacket and skin, though Chimchar calms down. In Vs. Torterra, Chimchar was chosen to battle Barry's Torterra. Chimchar learns Acrobatics during the battle, able to mostly avoid Frenzy Plant. Torterra overpowers Chimchar easily, forcing Chimchar to activate Blaze. Chimchar goes on a rampage, defeating Torterra. Ian then calmed Chimchar down. In Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World, Chimchar was chosen as Ian's final choice in the Battle Royal. It battled Will's Unown and Steve's Charizard, while backing up Dakota's Forest the Sceptile. Chimchar intercepted Unown's attacks to prevent them from hitting Unown, though Unown managed to defeat Forest before being defeated by Chimchar. Will chose Xatu and Dakota chose Triton the Gyarados. Triton's Hydro Pump was redirected at Chimchar, and Chimchar was able to dodge Charizard's Rock Slide. Everyone turned to battle Will's Xatu, when the battle was interrupted by 3 Mega Aerodactyl. Chimchar harnessed dream power to activate Blaze and stay in control of it. It teamed up with Xatu to defeat one of the Mega Aerodactyl. It was exhausted afterwards. In Vs. Mismagius, Chimchar was Ian's first choice against Fantina and her Spiritomb. Chimchar starts strong, but is put to sleep. The damage from Nightmare and regular attacks cause it to unintentionally activate Blaze. It manages to burn Spiritomb, but Spiritomb puts it back to sleep and defeats it. In Vs. Galactic, Chimchar helped to fend off Team Galactic. It unfroze Crystal's Misdreavus, and teamed up with Dawn's Ponyta for a powerful fire combo. In Vs. Grotle, Chimchar trained with Crystal's Buizel. It got visibly scared when Paul appeared. It was ready to battle, but Ian decided to choose a different Pokémon. In Vs. Ponyta, Chimchar helped the others fend off a rampaging Steelix. It is defeated along with the others. In Vs. Spheal, Chimchar is chosen to battle Sheila's Jynx. Chimchar takes an early lead, when Jynx counters with Avalanche. Chimchar uses Flame Wheel to deflect it, resembling a technique Paul would use. The ice underneath them shatters from the Avalanche, with Chimchar and Jynx both falling through. The group decides to explore the underground tunnels. Chimchar later helps keep Crystal, Slowking and Sheila warm. In Vs. Stunky, Chimchar was used in a training match at a school. It battled a student's Diglett. In Vs. Abomasnow, Chimchar was Ian's third and final choice against Candice, battling her Abomasnow. Chimchar was able to use its nimble speed to land several hits, as Abomasnow used Avalanche. Familiar with the technique, Chimchar climbed the attack instead. Chimchar struggled a bit with Abomasnow's raw power, but wins in the end. This wins Ian the gym battle. In Vs. Magmortar, Chimchar is chosen to battle Paul's Magmortar in their full battle. With its speed and attacks, along with Magmortar's fatigue from its last battle, Chimchar defeated it easily. Chimchar faced Empoleon next, scaring it a bit. Chimchar is able to avoid Empoleon's attacks and land several attacks, even burning Empoleon. Ian swaps Chimchar out after that. Chimchar is chosen again to battle Piloswine, though Paul switches him out for Luxray. Luxray uses Roar to force Chimchar to switch out. When Ian chooses Chimchar again, Luxray does the same thing. The third time, Chimchar is Ian's last choice, and defeats Luxray. Following this win, it evolves into Monferno and learns Mach Punch. It battles with Piloswine, the two having an intense battle that led to a draw. This automatically meant that Paul was the winner of the battle. In Collision on the Mountain, Monferno is chosen to battle Kidd. It manages to defeat Kidd's Chimchar. In Vs. Rotom, Monferno is chosen to help move a refrigerator out of the way and to melt the ice on Conway. They are then ambushed by Frost Rotom, Monferno melting the ice and striking. This strike dents the refrigerator that was previously inhabited, and it helped to melt the others. It is defeated by Wash Rotom. In Collision with Past Ideals, Monferno is chosen to hold off Goone's first Scizor, eventually defeating him. In Collision with the Enemy, it remains out and helps Riolu bust through a door. It tries to battle Grings Kodai's Mismagius, but confused by it. Monferno is blasted back and trapped with the others. In Vs. Lake Spirits, Monferno is chosen to battle against Team Galactic at their base. Monferno primarily held off Saturn's Toxicroak, diverting her attacks so they didn't hit the others. In Vs. Infernape, Monferno is chosen first to battle against Flint's Infernape. The two clash briefly, as Monferno is overpowered and defeated. In Vs. Luxray, Monferno is Ian's last choice against Volkner, battling his Frost Rotom. Rotom takes an early advantage with Double Team, though Monferno is eventually able to land enough blows to defeat it. This victory helped it evolve into Infernape. Volkner chooses Luxray next, him being stronger than Paul's and overwhelming Infernape. Infernape activates Blaze, it and Ian seemingly moving in sync. Infernape overpowers Luxray and defeats him, giving Ian the win. In Full Battle Against Dakota Rex, Infernape is Ian's third Pokémon used against Dakota. It battles Lacey the Glaceon. Infernape easily matches it and begins to take the upper hand, when Lacey is swapped out for Doug the Arcanine. Infernape battles it, but its fire attacks power Doug up due to its Flash Fire ability. Ian swaps Infernape out, it adamant against the choice. It is chosen again to have a rematch with Lacey, managing to defeat it this time. It then battles Ian the Sandslash, and is defeated by a single Earthquake. In Crisis in the Dream World!, Infernape is chosen to battle against Gash's Ape-Ball. Ape-Ball overwhelms Infernape instantly, forcing it to activate Blaze after a few hits. Despite this power boost, Ape-Ball defeats Infernape, knocking it out cold. Ape-Ball continues to attack it while unconscious, forcing Ian to engage it. In Vs. Claydol, Infernape participates in the preliminaries of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It battles against Buck's Claydol. It struggles at first due to the type disadvantage, but wins the match upon learning Flare Blitz. In Vs. Paul 2, Infernape is chosen to battle Paul's Ninjask. Infernape is poisoned by a Toxic Spikes upon entering. Ninjask's Speed Boost caused it to move so fast they couldn't see it alternate between Aerial Ace and Dig. Infernape is able to track Ninjask and defeat it. It is recalled for a time then rechosen to battle Mamoswine. They clash, with Mamoswine initially coming out on top. Infernape goes down on its belly, when it and Ian synchronize together and Infernape activates Blaze. Following this, Infernape and Mamoswine clash more evenly, and Infernape barely defeats Mamoswine. This wins Ian the match. Following this, Infernape is left at Professor Oak's Ranch. Infernape has made cameo appearances in Vs. Aipom, Vs. Chingling and Vs. Loss. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Infernape makes a cameo. It spars with Violet's Hitmonchan. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Krookodile, Infernape is chosen to battle Grimsley's Scrafty. Despite being confused, it focuses with Calm Mind and defeats Scrafty with Fire Blast. It is recalled after this but battles Grimsley's Bisharp. Infernape matches its speed to evade a Guillotine attack. Infernape is paralyzed and struck by Guillotine, but it survives. Infernape defeats Bisharp and wins Ian the battle. In Vs. Pansear, Infernape is recalled into Ian's rotation. It battles Paul's Pansear and easily outmatches it. Pansear activates its Blaze ability, but Infernape still wins. It battles Mamoswine next, where it is able to keep pressure on with continuous attacks. Infernape overpowered and defeated him. Infernape was then weakened and defeated by Staraptor. In Vs. Tropius, Infernape assisted in creating a Fire wall to repel a swarm of Ninjask. Known Moves Trivia * Chimchar is the first Pokémon to get an episode based off its point of view. * Infernape is the first of Ian's "starter Pokémon" to be obtained after Ian had already had 2 badges, being obtained when Ian had 3. Usually, Ian obtains all of the starter Pokémon of the region before earning his second badge. * Infernape battled against 3 gym leaders. It had one victory in each of its evolutionary stages. * Infernape has battled two Elite Four members, Flint and Grimsley. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Paul's Pokemon (PT) Category:Ian's Pokémon